


Get On Your Knees (And Let the Games Begin)

by afterandalasia



Category: Frozen (2013), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Play, Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dom Maleficent (Disney), Dom/sub, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Maleficent (Disney), Lesbian Sex, Magical Bondage, Magical Shapeshifting Fairy Genitals, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Elsa (Disney), Switch Tamora Calhoun, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: "Proposal?” Calhoun echoed.Her eyes flickered to Elsa again, and she was not sure whether it was her imagination that Elsa pressed forwards a little more in her bonds, pushing forwards her breasts, parting her knees.Maleficent chuckled. “Isn’t it obvious, General? We would like to know if you wanted to fuck us.”Calhoun doesn't know what to expect when she is summoned to her Queens' chambers in the middle of the night, but she wasn't expecting this. Not that she's complaining though, when she's about to get the night of her life.





	Get On Your Knees (And Let the Games Begin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ashleybenlove).



> It's porn. It's just porn, and I'm making no pretence otherwise. Some sort of handwavey historical period, Elsa and Maleficent (the animated version) are joint Queens and Calhoun is one of their most prized generals. They fuck. There's magic.
> 
> Title from "Dirty Work" by Halestorm.
> 
> This work is open to further chapters or sequels, so I am open to prompts/requests in the comments, but I can't make promises about filling them (or, at least, filling them _quickly_.)
> 
> (As the actress said to the bishop?)

Calhoun wasn’t sure what to expect when she was summoned to the Queens’ Chambers in the dead of the night. She had been summoned at strange times before, sure, but it had always been to the War Room or to the soldiers’ quarters, to deal with some issue that had arisen or respond to some urgent message that had arrived.

There were no guards on the doors as she approached, but that was not unusual. Dark magic glimmered around the edges of the doors, and fine strands of ice wrapped through the very stones of the castle themselves. Both Queens would know well before anyone managed to enter their chambers.

Sure enough, the door swung open for Calhoun to enter, and boomed shut behind her. A good thing too, as she stopped in astonishment a mere few paces into the room.

Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen, joint ruler of the growing empire, knelt on the floor with a gag across her mouth and black vines around her wrists and ankles. She was naked, the bright moonlight glowing on her body as she looked up at Calhoun with huge blue eyes and fast breaths.

Calhoun froze, not at all sure what to think. It took a few seconds for her to realise that she was staring, not just at the sight of one of her Queens bound and nude but at the beautiful body that was on display, the sway of Queen Elsa’s breasts and the soft shadow of white curls between her parted thighs. She swallowed, throat suddenly dry, and looked around sharply for something that might give her an answer.

She was not sure whether it was a mercy or not that Maleficent was sitting, all but enthroned, and watching them. There was a smile on her lips, her dark hair loose over her shoulders, and she wore a black robe that could have been made of silk or darkness, parting to expose one smooth green leg.

“Your Majesties,” said Calhoun. She heard the roughness in her own voice, and was perhaps too aware of the heat between her legs, the starting wetness in her cunt. It was pretty hard not to be aroused when as beautiful a woman as Queen Elsa was kneeling like an offering before you. “You summoned me.”

“So we did,” Maleficent replied. Amusement curled in her voice, and Calhoun wondered what could be forthcoming. “No, no, General, do not fear for your life. You are far too useful to us for anything of that sort. If you do not wish to accept our proposal, you will simply…” she trailed her fingers through the air, “forget that this ever occurred.”

“Proposal?” Calhoun echoed.

Her eyes flickered to Elsa again, and she was not sure whether it was her imagination that Elsa pressed forwards a little more in her bonds, pushing forwards her breasts, parting her knees.

Maleficent chuckled. “Isn’t it obvious, General? We would like to know if you wanted to fuck us.” She picked up a glass of wine from the table beside her grand chair, eyes lingering as Calhoun wondered how she should respond. “Well, mostly if you wanted to fuck my dear Elsa, but I could hardly say that I was disinclined to the idea. I find you quite attractive, but Elsa, well.” Expression turning fond, Maleficent let her eyes linger on the kneeling figure, who made the faintest whining sound behind the gag. _Damn_ , but that went straight to Calhoun’s cunt. “I’d imagine that if it weren’t for me, she’d have offered herself to you long ago.”

The image was in Calhoun’s head in a heartbeat. Elsa, sprawled naked on Calhoun’s bed. Elsa, screaming out in pleasure as Calhoun’s fingers plunged into her. Elsa, tongue busy as Calhoun ground against her face. It wasn’t as if she could deny that she’d used her own hands with images of the beautiful Snow Queen in her thoughts. But she doubted that she was alone among the troops on that front, or alone in having occasionally wondered what it would be like to see Elsa and Maleficent fucking. But there was a difference between the thought and the offered reality, and truth be told Calhoun had not been so fanciful in her thoughts as to imagine it might ever occur.

She had to say, it was fucking hot. Even with the confusion still dulling her libido.

“Conditions?” she said. Few would speak to Maleficent, Queen of the Moors, so easily, especially since the union of the Moors and Arendelle that had sparked the beginning of their Empire. But Calhoun knew that she was important to them, knew that she could plan a battle and lead it better than any other they might find. But still, it was a struggle to think that this might be real.

Hell, if it were a dream, at least it would give her something to remember next time she fucked herself with her own hand.

“None,” said Maleficent, calm and not sounding at all offended. “You have done very well by us, General Calhoun, especially with the recent battles in Erthald. And as I said,” another lingering glance at the figure on the floor, while Calhoun resolutely did not look and invite more of the glorious image into her thoughts, “Elsa has had her eye on you for quite some time. And who am I to deny my jewel?”

Both Queens fought with their army. The ground ruptured to produce thorns at Maleficent’s whim, and Elsa’s ice rained down upon their enemies. They were stern, and beautiful, and as far-off as the mountains.

And Calhoun had been invited into their chambers.

She could walk away, respectfully decline, and she knew that if nothing else they kept their promises. Her memory would be cleared and this would never rise again. Or she could stay, and find out just how sweet Queen Elsa sounded when she came, how she felt, how she tasted.

Calhoun reached down, and unbuckled her swordbelt. “I’d be honoured to accept your invitation, Your Majesties.”

Maleficent’s smile widened. Calhoun crossed to another long table of dark wood, set beside the wall, and laid down her sword upon it. She drew the knife from her boot to follow, and was grateful that she had not donned more weapons before answering the summons.

“Please,” said Maleficent, as Calhoun began unbuttoning her tunic, “for tonight at least, I think ‘Maleficent’ and ‘Elsa’ would better suit. Would you prefer ‘Tamora’?”

“Calhoun.”

“Well then, Calhoun, I believe we have left Elsa waiting for far too long.”

Calhoun turned back, tunic undone but not removed, to see Elsa looking up at her with almost pleading eyes. There was a sheen of sweat across her breasts and shoulders, glimmering in the moonlight, and – _fuck_ – shining wetness on her thighs. Swallowing again, feeling almost a throb of lust between her thighs, Calhoun walked slowly back over to stand before the kneeling Queen.

She combed her hand through Elsa’s hair, feeling sparks of ice cold against her fingers, and licked her lips. As she looked up, Elsa’s eyes were huge with night-dark and with lust, and beneath the gag it seemed like she was panting. “You like this, then?” said Calhoun. Elsa’s eyes all but glowed to the affirmative. “You like being tied up like this? Yeah, I’ve known a few like that.”

Her other hand brushed down, brushing over Elsa’s shoulder, along the line of her collarbone. She felt almost delicate beneath Calhoun’s touch, for all that Calhoun had seen her destroy battalions with a flick of her hand.

Elsa’s breast was soft and heavy in Calhoun’s hand, her skin no cooler than any other person’s, and that surprised Calhoun a little. She wondered, with a clench in her cunt, whether Elsa might be just as hot inside as any other as well. Calhoun pinched her nipple, and Elsa made a muffled sound, leaning into the touch.

“And that as well. Huh.” Calhoun smiled, and pinched again, this time slower and more teasing. She tugged lightly, and Elsa _whined_ , as pretty as Calhoun had ever heard a woman whine with fingers buried in her pussy. She bent down a little, put her other hand to the other nipple, and spared a glance for Maleficent as she squeezed them both. Maleficent was still watching, a smile on her face, robe slipping to reveal a little more of her smooth green thigh.

“There’s a lot that she likes,” said Maleficent. “If you’d care to find out.”

Calhoun threw her a smirk, and was glad to see that it seemed well-received. “I think I’ll work on this knowledge first,” she replied.

She thought that she heard Maleficent chuckle, low and just on the edge of hearing, but it was a little hard to be sure as Elsa whimpered again at a particularly cruel pinch of her nipples. Calhoun glanced down, wondering for a moment if she had overdone it, but Elsa was still looking up at her desperately, the pink in her cheeks rising behind the gag, breathless in Calhoun’s hands.

As she released Elsa’s flesh, it earned a sigh, half-relief and half-disappointment in sound. Calhoun squeezed both breasts, fondling hard and roughly until she saw the skin starting to turn pink and Elsa strained against the touch. A glance down made it clear that the vines did not just snake around her wrists but held her to the floor, trapped and pliant.

And about the hottest damn thing that Calhoun had ever seen.

She bent down, almost close enough to kiss, and Elsa turned her face upwards with yearning in her eyes. Her skin was so soft, Calhoun wondered how her own calloused hands must feel against it, wondered whether she looked rough and ungainly beside them. On a battlefield, she had her own grace, but she had to admit that she’d never thought of trying to be graceful while she fucked someone.

Elsa made a muffled sound, which might have been Calhoun’s name. For a reply, Calhoun slapped her breast, a sharp smack with no real force behind it but which made Elsa yelp and her eyes flutter closed for an instead. Calhoun glanced over at Maleficent, but their fae queen was merely watching with a smile that Calhoun would almost call impish, were she in a mood to have her entire bloodline cursed.

“That too, huh?” she said, turning her gaze back to Elsa again. Elsa’s eyes opened, but she only made the faintest of muffled sounds. “Not sure I woulda called that one.”

She slapped again, this time a little harder, leaving a pink mark on Elsa’s breast and drawing from her a sound that was most definitely a moan. With her other hand, she pinched tightly at Elsa’s nipple, making herself put on that bit more pressure than her mind thought that she ought to, enough for Elsa to start arching into the touch from pain as well as pleasure, leaning desperately forwards as Calhoun pulled away. Fuck, she looked so _desperate_ , not a hint of worry about propriety or regal behaviour, and when Calhoun released her flushed, hard nipple a shudder ran through her that made her breasts quiver and the pricks of ice in her hair look like stars.

It was easy to see how wet Elsa already was, cunt glistening and pink, but Calhoun could feel the curl of power and lust together in her belly. She stepped back, and Elsa leant forward with a hopeful sound even as Maleficent cocked her head curiously at the two of them.

She considered saying something, reassuring Elsa perhaps that she had an idea, but the tang of sex in the air made it feel almost like anticipation as she sauntered back over to the table where she had laid her weapons. Calhoun let her hand linger for a moment over the hilt of the knife, and she saw Maleficent’s smile and Elsa’s eyes both widen, but then she took a firm hold of one of the candles and pulled it from its mount.

It was white tallow, good quality, with a clear flame that barely fluttered as Calhoun brought it back over to Elsa’s side. Elsa began to breathe more quickly again, just as Calhoun wound a hand into her hair and gripped tightly. It tugged Elsa’s head back, just a little, and something that was perhaps concerned fluttered through her eyes as Calhoun guided her back a little more, until her back was arched and she could see the strain in Elsa’s muscles to not fall down from her kneeling position.

She held the candle above Elsa’s body, and waited until Elsa’s gaze moved from her to the white column, the flickering flame. A tilt, minute at first, then just enough for the melted wax of the candle to bead, translucent, on its rim. Calhoun held it there, hand perfectly steady, and let her eyes roam over Elsa’s captivated gaze, the tension in every line of her form.

Finally, with the slightest touch of her wrist, she let the drops fall. Just a couple, splattering down onto Elsa’s bare shoulder, and Elsa yelped a sound that seemed as much surprise as anything else as the wax cooled and hardened to milky splatters on her pale skin.

Calhoun shifted her hand, let a few more drops fall. This time they struck the curve of Elsa’s breast, and Elsa closed her eyes and jerked in Calhoun’s hold so sharply that the run of the wax almost reached her nipple. Tutting, Calhoun raised the candle again, then shifted to let it drip against Elsa’s other shoulder. This time it earned a moan, and Elsa closed her eyes and stretched up into the wax that trickled down the centre of her chest. Glossy whitish trails streaked her skin, glowing by the firelight, and she groaned breathlessly and began to tremble in Calhoun’s grip, as if closing on orgasm.

Pulling the candle away, Calhoun went to cast it aside, only for a flick of Maleficent’s fingers to place it back in the candelabra she had taken it from. Tidier, she had to admit. Without warning, she reached down at slapped Elsa’s breast again, this time right across the nipple, and Elsa cried out ringing-sweet in the room.

Silence fell, apart from Elsa’s fast breaths and Calhoun’s own heart pounding in her ears. Her cunt ached from the sound of Elsa, the sight of her; she knew that if she didn’t get her own damn orgasm out of this soon she wasn’t going to be managing much in the way of thinking.

Then again, if Elsa was already kneeling, it wasn’t too hard to think of a way to achieve that.

She stepped back, releasing Elsa’s hair, and started unbuckling her own clothes with hands that were just starting to shake. “So you’ve had your fun,” she said. “I’d say it’s time to earn your way.”

Another slight twitch of Maleficent’s hand, and the gag was gone from Elsa’s mouth. She sucked in air desperately, lips flushed and shining, then ran her tongue over them and looked up at Calhoun with a fluttering, desperate-to-please gaze. Calhoun could see that look for a thousand nights and never get bored of it.

“Yes,” said Elsa. “Of course, please, just tell me–”

Calhoun caught her chin with one hand and one cocked eyebrow, and Elsa fell silent again. She remained silent as Calhoun released her and returned to undoing her clothes, pulling off her shirt to leave just her short linen shift beneath, kicking off her boots and then peeling off her breeches and socks all in one. Her underwear beneath was sticking damply to her skin, and Elsa’s gaze immediately dropped there, hunger seeping in. It only seemed to grow stronger as Calhoun pushed down her briefs as well, to reveal her cunt, and Elsa shifted forwards eagerly in her bonds.

“You like making use of your mouth?” said Calhoun. Elsa nodded, perhaps having taken Calhoun’s earlier request as an outright order. “Well, come on then.”

As Elsa dropped, butt to ankles to kneel lower, Calhoun stepped in and braced her feet apart, her cunt right at Elsa’s level. She wound a hand into Elsa’s hair and tugged her in, though she could feel Elsa leaning forwards without urging. Elsa made a muffled sound of surprise that was hot and wet on Calhoun’s cunt but within no time at all her tongue was pressing to sensitive flesh, tracing eager lines on Calhoun’s cunt, darting against her entrance.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Calhoun said, as Elsa ran her tongue upwards in a single firm stroke and then sucked, hard and sudden, at her clit.

Elsa _devoured_ her, chasing the folds of her cunt as if there was some magic of its own there, nuzzling with her nose at Calhoun’s clit. She seemed to have so easily forgotten that she was jointly queen – jointly _empress_ , but they both eschewed the term – to kneel like this and pleasure her foremost general with her mouth, long eager licks before pressing her hot mouth over Calhoun’s clit again and working, fast and firm, with her tongue. She seemed to rock into the flicking movements, firmer and then more delicate in waves, and Calhoun found herself breathing in sync with it, tilting her hips up into the desperate movements of Elsa’s tongue.

From her chair, Maleficcent smirked. When Calhoun caught her eye, she shifted one shoulder ever so slightly and let the black fabric of her robe slip down to reveal one full breast. Her nipple was dark green, and hard, and Calhoun caught her breath as Maleficent traced circles around it with one red, red nail. Calhoun’s hands tightened in Elsa’s hair, and she gave a delicious moan as she buried her tongue in Calhoun’s cunt, thrusting into her.

Maleficent smiled more widely, teeth very white against her blood-wicked lips, and slowly drew her nail round so that its point was just beneath her nipple, so that Calhoun’s own nipples seemed to ache in reflected desire. She wondered what it would be like to have her hands or her mouth on those green breasts, could not help the thrill at merely knowing that she of all people had laid eyes upon them.

There was power to Maleficent’s shoulders, and distantly Calhoun remembered stores of wings once-known, but it was hard to do much more than notice the curve of muscle there before Elsa _whined_ against her, the sound burring through her cunt and buzzing at her clit, and all of Elsa’s mouth and skin was slick and wet as Calhoun ground against her. But Elsa welcomed her with her mouth, licked shapes against her clit and moaned against her, and it was the sweet sound of her as much as the movements of her tongue which send Calhoun crashing down into orgasm, so fast and so hard that it caught her off-guard and she cried out as the bolts of pleasure shot through her. Her hips bucked against Elsa’s mouth, pleasure to the verge of pain shuddering down her legs and clenching in her gut, Elsa still coaxing, coaxing, making filthy encouraging sounds against her pussy as Calhoun’s juices smeared against her cheeks.

Finally, panting, trying to make sure that her legs did not shake, Calhoun released Elsa’s hair and stepped back far enough to look down. And _fuck_ , but if she had thought Elsa was hot before it was nothing compared to how she looked with her face flushed and Calhoun’s wetness dripping from her chin, onto the splatters of wax across her chest. She was trembling, but it had the air of desperation about it, and still she leaned forwards in her bonds.

Maleficent chuckled, and Calhoun was aware all over again of what they had invited her to, what they had offered her, and it was a chill of shock and a hot flash of lust all at once. With a snap of Maleficent’s fingers, the bonds holding Elsa to the ground disappeared, and she almost fell forwards where she had been leaning against them before catching herself. Calhoun had reached forwards to catch her, without thinking, but instead of soft handfuls of Elsa’s flesh she found herself clutching a slip of black _something_ , a warm matte fabric that glimmered like deep night and seemed to have no seams or abrupt edges. It ran like a strip of fabric, from Calhoun’s hand to Elsa’s throat, and there wrapped around into a collar that sat flush to her skin, dark against pale flesh and moving as she swallowed.

“In case you wished to lead her anywhere,” said Maleficent. The amusement in her voice was clear; Calhoun was only used to hearing such amusement when a rival ruler had made a heinous mistake and Maleficent was about to take full advantage of it. There was only the slightest tilt of Maleficent’s head, but it was enough to draw Calhoun’s eyes towards the bed, its wide soft promise and its lush sheets.

There had always been that ability with Maleficent, to control the room with a shift of her eyes, a twitch of her fingers, the curve and intonation of a single word. But it was not as if Calhoun would complain of the suggestion; fuck, any number of the things which she wished to do to Elsa would be a hell of a lot easier on a bed, and with one just provided it seemed all but rude to miss the opportunity. She straightened up, and with the slightest pressure on the leash Elsa pushed to her feet as well, stumbling on knees that were probably sore but eager, so fucking eager, her eyes never leaving Calhoun’s for a moment.

Calhoun turned, let the leash stretch out to its fullest, and guided Elsa over to the bed in slow, deliberate steps. That way she got to watch her movements, the tremble of her hair, the way that the firelight flickered on her wet cheeks and chin, the way that her hands still bound behind her back drew back her shoulders and offered up her breasts all the more.

She pulled Elsa up the last couple of steps with a sharper tug on the leash, then spun her by the shoulders and gave her a light shove back onto the bed. Elsa even fell willingly, going back onto the bed in a graceful sweep and lying sprawled there, legs parted carelessly and hands still behind her back. Calhoun paused for a moment to devour the look of her, flawless skin that no blade had ever reached, her softness not vulnerability but proof of how perfect her defences were.

Her eyes traced down, over Elsa’s breasts and stomach, to the apex of her thighs. She did not miss the way that Elsa parted them just a little more, and she let her smile grow deliberately sleazy, deliberately lewd.

“Looks like you’ve been enjoying yourself,” said Calhoun. She loomed over Elsa on the bed, casting her shadow down onto the bed, and Elsa’s eyes darkened with lust even as she pressed her knees demurely together.

With a growl, Calhoun grabbed Elsa’s ankles and tugged them apart, pinning them to the bed. Elsa squealed and squirmed, and Calhoun didn’t think that all of her surprise was feigned. Heat flared in Calhoun’s chest as Elsa twisted in her hold, pulling away in the bed, rumpling the sheets beneath her.

“What, you’re gonna show me a good time with your mouth, then go all shy when it comes to your pussy?” Calhoun teased. She gave a sharp pull, and Elsa squealed again as she was tugged down so that her knees hung over the edge of the bed; Calhoun’s hands came down firmly on her thighs, and Elsa fell still, panting. “Because I wonder just how long you’ve been waiting for me to do this… just how much you’ve been wanting me.”

“Too long,” Elsa whispered.

Her voice was husky-soft, and _damn_ but she knew how to choose her words. Calhoun kept her right hand on Elsa’s thigh but reached up with the other and traced, feather-light, over the folds of Elsa’s pussy. Elsa let out her breath in a long, slow sigh, head falling back against the bed, the leash around her neck trailing in a sinuous black line down her body.

“Feels like it,” said Calhoun, just stroking faint lines over the glistening skin. “Feels like you’ve gotten damn wet, waiting for me.” One finger, along and back again, over the wet pink flesh. Her fingertip found the entrance of Elsa’s cunt, and she rolled her hand over and slid two fingers into her.

Elsa moaned shamelessly, and Calhoun could not help a thrill at that, the cold and composed Snow Queen undone before her, legs spread and cunt wet about her. She thrust, smooth and firm, curving her fingers to rub all the way along Elsa’s inner walls and relishing the feel of it against her skin. She felt her breath coming harder as she buried herself to the knuckles, wetness streaking on her hand, already feeling the tightening and seeing the twitching tilt of Elsa’s hips.

Before Elsa could come, she drew her hand away again, and Elsa groaned and tried to follow with her hips. Calhoun shifted so that she was half-kneeling, left leg on the bed and pinning Elsa’s thigh down, right hand holding her open so that her left could work. She smiled wickedly.

“You think I’m gonna give it to you that easily? Oh, no.” She flicked her fingertip against Elsa’s labia, light and fleeting, then reached up to all but tickle beneath her clit. Whining, Elsa squirmed, hips lifting off the bed completely as she arched onto her shoulders, and Calhoun felt heat pooling in her own cunt again as she teased, teased, watching as Elsa’s head rolled back to expose that beautiful line of her neck.

But again, she pulled her hand away, leaving Elsa’s hips grinding against nothing and a whine leaving her throat. Her teeth sank into her lip, flushed, but she did not seem in the least bit surprised, not in the least bit confused, and Calhoun wondered how often Maleficent had done this, or something not all that dissimilar, to her.

“I think you look far prettier when you don’t get to come,” she said. Elsa’s eyes opened, fixed on her, defiance trying to override the yearning in her gaze. “Lying there all wet pussy, desperate to get fucked? I figure I could get used to seeing that.”

“Please,” Elsa whispered, and it was like a shock straight to Calhoun’s cunt. Fuck, she wouldn’t be surprised if she came again just from watching Elsa like this, no need to touch herself again. “Please, Calhoun, touch me.”

She brushed her fingers down the crease of Elsa’s thighs, avoiding Elsa’s attempts to squirm into a more satisfying position. “But you look so good like this,” she said. She ran the pad of her thumb over Elsa’s clit, just once. “This hard little clit all desperate for attention.” Down, parting her lips without reaching deep enough to really please her. “This tight hole all desperate for someone to fuck it. I bet you want me to just pound away, huh? Give it a good hard fucking?”

Elsa gasped, sharply, as Calhoun traced her nail along the edge of her entrance, and her hips bucked upwards sharply. Calhoun leaned a little harder on her thigh, pressing her helplessly open, and Elsa threw her head back to writhe against the sheets. The wax on her chest was cracking with the cold, Calhoun’s juices drying on her face and in her hair, and her shoulders pressed against the sheets as her hands curled into fists beneath her.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Elsa said, and Calhoun growled low in her throat at the sound of the crude word on those polished, perfect lips. “Please, general, fuck me.”

“But how exactly do you want it, hmm?” Again, she stroked just below Elsa’s clit, close enough for her to desperately try to tilt her hips to the touch no matter how much she knew that Calhoun would pull away. “You want my fingers in that tight cunt of yours? Or do you want me to rub at that wet pussy and have you come apart on my palm? Or maybe both, huh?” She pinched at the sides of Elsa’s clit, and Elsa cried out in surprise and pain and arousal all together, hips shifting desperately under Calhoun’s touch. “Pity. I think I’d need more hands for that. Is that what it takes to satisfy you? Or will just about anything do it, hmm? You sure got wet just from licking my pussy. Just from tasting me coming on that talented tongue of yours.”

“Anything,” said Elsa, an increasingly desperate whine in her voice.

She dropped back to the bed and craned her neck to look at Calhoun, sideways and desperate, lower lip flushed from the imprint of her teeth. Calhoun brushed beneath her clit again, and she made a strangled sound, eyes screwing shut for a moment. Calhoun almost thought that she saw the glitter of a tear there, and perhaps it should not have turned her on so much as it did, the control over the queen in her hands.

Calhoun looked over at Maleficent, panting, aware of the sheen of sweat on her own skin and the undeniable wetness between her thighs. As she did so, Maleficent stood up, and let her robe drop from her shoulders to fade away, seeping into minute flickers of shadow on the floor.

At the sight, Calhoun almost lost her grip on Elsa’s thigh, as well as on her own thoughts. Elsa’s slim-fitting, icy clothes were one thing, gave more than a hint of the shape beneath, but Maleficent’s robes were full and unforgiving, and had disguised for so long the outline of her shape. Her breasts were more full than Elsa’s, her shoulders more defined and her hips fuller. Calhoun wondered just how powerful the lines of her thighs would feel.

“I’m afraid to say,” said Maleficent airily, “that I agree with our guest.” She stood over the bed, taller than Calhoun, a good head and more taller than Elsa when both were standing. The shadows of her horns cast across Elsa’s face in stark stripes. “I’m not sure that you’ve earned the right to come just yet.”

“Please,” Elsa whispered again, breathless now.

Maleficent reached down, and ran one hand down Elsa’s cheek, coming to rest with the point of her nail just in the centre of her lower lip. “After all,” she said, as if Elsa had not spoken at all, “ _My_ needs have not been satisfied yet.”

She caught hold of the leash that had lain ignored down the length of Elsa’s chest and stomach, and yanked up on it. Elsa yelped as she sat up, sharp enough that Calhoun could feel the fight and snap in her muscles to do so, and Calhoun stepped back to let her move more freely.

There was something hypnotising about it, watching the two of them moving through some unspoken, perfectly-coordinated dance. It was graceful, all sweeping movements, until Maleficent was sitting reclined against the pillows with Elsa kneeling before her.

“May I use my hands?” said Elsa, with a tilt of her chin and a yearning look.

Maleficent smirked. “Hmm… I think not.” A light tug on the leash. “I think your mouth should be enough. And do be sure to leave our dear Calhoun access to that pretty cunt of yours, if you want it to be tended to at all.”

Elsa gave an uncertain glance down, then Maleficent jerked on the leash again and with a stifled shriek she fell down against the bed. It thrust her ass into the air, flushed soft cunt an admittedly tempting picture still framed by her slick thighs. She struggled to kneel up, and Maleficent drew the leash to make Elsa shuffle forwards on her knees, breathing fast and eyes locked on her.

“I think you need to use that filthy mouth of yours,” said Maleficent, amusement still tinging her voice. “Asking our General to fuck you like some needy little slut, just begging to get that wet cunt of yours all filled up. What do you want, hmm? Her fingers? Her fist? A little twist of my magic?” She drew the leash tense, making Elsa lean forwards until her muscles trembled slightly and Calhoun paused to admire the line of her stomach. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet. I think you need to prove that you can please me with that tongue of yours before Calhoun and I let you come. Do you think that’s fair?”

“Yes,” said Elsa, sounding more desperate than agreeing.

Maleficent parted her legs a little more, and Calhoun was not wholly sure what she might have expected from a fairy’s cunt but it looked really quite human, shining folds slightly darker green than the rest of her skin, tidy fine black curls. But then – and Calhoun tilted her head slightly – she realised that the sheen of Maleficent’s arousal seemed to _glimmer_ , catching the light in strange ways.

She wondered if it tasted any different.

It was not hers to know, though, and Elsa all but fell upon Maleficent’s cunt. She applied her tongue as enthusiastically as she had to Calhoun, pressed her mouth over Maleficent’s skin and moaned against her. Calhoun watched, heat growing between her own thighs, as Maleficent merely reclined and toyed with the end of the leash, watching almost indulgently as Elsa mouthed at her clit, flushed lips shining and busy.

Maleficent let out a soft, satisfied sigh. Elsa’s breasts were pressed to the bed, still on her knees with her ass raised, neck swept up to let her make use of her mouth. There were still pink marks on her skin where Calhoun had toyed with her, though the wax now was sloughing away in flakes. But _fuck_ , just the sight of her, rocking her mouth to Maleficent’s clit and looking up with yearning, adoring eyes, just that was enough to spark between Calhoun’s thighs and leave her feeling fresh wetness in her cunt.

“Well, General,” said Maleficent, as conversationally as if her fellow queen were not busy fucking her with her tongue, “would you care to continue your work? I believe you were doing most admirably.”

An invitation like that could not very well be ignored. Calhoun stepped up briskly to the bed, climbed on behind Elsa, and for a moment just let her eyes drink in the sight, Elsa’s firm round ass framing her cunt, lips parted and shining. She had more than half a thought to drop her mouth to that cunt, to taste those sweet juices, but she knew that was not her role and was having more than enough fun besides.

She delivered a smack to Elsa’s upper thigh, just at the crease with her ass and sudden enough for her to squeak and jolt. Maleficent chuckled. But already Calhoun was sliding two fingers into Elsa, hard and sure, fucking into her. Elsa’s squeak turned to a moan, and she arched her back to offer herself up more, shameless in her want.

“She’s been wanting you for so long, you know,” said Maleficent, still toying with the thin black leash. It rolled between her fingers, a little too easily to be done without magic. “Touching herself to the sound of your name, rutting against my thigh while thinking of you. When she asked me about this, about having you fuck her in our bed, she became so desperate that it drove her quite to distraction.” With her free hand, she pushed back some of Elsa’s sweat-dampened hair. “Did it not?”

Elsa was tight and hot around her fingers, and pliant, so yearning that it was like the shifts and ripples of her cunt were calling Calhoun in. With a tilt of her wrist, Calhoun added a third finger, and Elsa moaned long and shamelessly into Maleficent’s pussy as Calhoun ground her knuckles to Elsa’s entrance.

“I had her upon the bed for hours, waiting for her release.”

The thought of hours of this, hours of Elsa squirming and writhing, hours of the sounds that she made… it sounded like its own form of torture. It had been no time at all, and already Calhoun could feel the faint ache around her clit, the flutter of orgasm promising its return; she could not imagine what it would be like to watch for hours, let alone to take part. She watched the way that Elsa’s cunt stretched around her fingers, tender flesh flushed with desire, so wet that it smeared on her hand and down Elsa’s thighs.

She quickened the pace of her fingers, and for a moment Elsa bucked, pressing her forehead almost to Maleficent’s belly as a desperate whine escaped her. Maleficent pushed back Elsa’s hair as Elsa laid her cheek down, panting, but the tilting of her hips and the heat of her cunt made it clear that it was Calhoun’s touch undoing her.

Fuck, she still wanted to see what Elsa looked like when she came. How she would sound, how she would look. Whether she would scream to the heavens, or writhe upon the bed, or simply sigh and slip into boneless contentment. Calhoun rather thought that she would climax again herself from the sight, her own excitement still building, the taunting idea of knowing what her queen looked like in the throes of climax a terrible temptation of its own.

But she snatched her hand away again, and Elsa all but sobbed, cunt clenching on thin air in the wake of Calhoun’s touch. She tried to press her thighs together, but Calhoun caught them, and Elsa shuddered in place so sweetly, so desperately, that she was almost tempted again to give in.

It seemed that Maleficent, though, had no such qualms. Instead, she hummed, and drew her nail over Elsa’s cheek. “You know, you have really only shown Calhoun _half_ of what your mouth is capable of,” she said, as if musing.

Elsa looked up. “Please,” she said, voice hoarse and tremulous at once and Calhoun knew full damn well what that mouth could do. She wondered whether she would get away with seating herself upon Elsa’s face before the night was through. “Please, Mal. I have to…”

“No, not yet,” said Maleficent, smoothly interrupting her. A flick of her fingers, and the leash was gone. “Now, sit up.”

Elsa did so, awkwardly with her hands still bound.

There was almost a pearlescent effect to the beads of arousal on Maleficent’s skin. The dark green looked somehow like sweet fruit, shadowed by its own foliage, clit just peeping from its hood. Though it was Elsa who had asked to be fucked, Calhoun knew she would not say no to Maleficent either.

“Calhoun,” said Maleficent, still cool and conversation, and Calhoun dragged her eyes from Maleficent’s striking cunt to her striking face, the green of her eyes so dark that in the candlelight it appeared black. “I know that you are aware of my magic, but I am sure that you could not think of all of its… advantages.”

She raised her hand to trace a circle above her sex, like some elegant imitation of swirling hot water into cold. Light seemed to shimmer from her touch, fell to her skin, rose up in a glimmering sweep that made Calhoun squint and avert her eyes, then faded away once again.

When it did so, and Calhoun had blinked away the afterlights, a choking sound escaped her and her eyes went wide. A thick cock lay against Maleficent’s thigh, its root right where her cunt had been not a moment before, the same smooth green as the rest of her skin and flushed a little darker around the head. Generous by any measure, it was only more so by the fact that it had not been there at all just a moment before.

A smile curved at Maleficent’s lips. “More efficient than toys of wood or leather, would you not say?”

“Fuck me,” Calhoun finally managed, and only a moment later realised how appropriate and inappropriate the phrase was both at the same time. “If I could do that, there’s no end to the fun I’d have.”

“Well, if Elsa bids you return to us again, we can see what could be arranged,” said Maleficent. There was a tease to her voice, some sort of private joke perhaps, but Calhoun was too transfixed by the appearance of her cock and the gut-deep thrill of seeing magic woven to care if she was the one being teased. “Now, then,” Maleficent continued, running her hand over Elsa’s hair. “I believe you had your mouth to be putting to use.”

It was Calhoun who groaned as Elsa lowered herself again to take Maleficent’s cock into her mouth. A few strokes of her tongue around the head, and it began to rise, Elsa following it with her tongue and still breathless as she did so. Her hands clenched behind her back, as if they longed to be involved as well, but Elsa’s eyes fell closed as she wrapped her lips right around Maleficent’s cock and began to thrust her mouth against it.

In all of Calhoun’s fantasies, she had not dared to think of the Snow Queen with her mouth wrapped around a cock. The wetness of Elsa’s tongue was there at first, but quickly it was joined by a shimmering slickness that had to be Maleficent, had to be the precoma seeping from the end of her cock. Maleficent’s hand slipped round into Elsa’s hair, as if to guide her, but Elsa seemed to need to guidance as she pumped her mouth about the thick shaft.

Once more, Calhoun returned her hand to Elsa’s cunt, toying at her clit with barely-there touches. Elsa’s breath grew heavier, cheeks flushed, shoulders shaking with the effort as her weight no longer rested on the bed. Her breasts hung pert, swaying with her motion, nipples hard and tight atop them. From where she knelt, Calhoun could not reach them to tease Elsa in that way again, but settled for pinching beside her clit again to make her groan about the cock now muffling her.

Maleficent drew her upwards, and Elsa followed, panting as her mouth came free from the head of the cock. Calhoun could see the glimmer of the seeping liquid there, could see it shimmering as well on Elsa’s lips.

“What do you say, Calhoun?” said Maleficent, amusement now clear in her voice but a little of the roughness of arousal there as well. “Is she any closer? I think that perhaps if she shows that she can take all that I have to offer, she might just deserve her own climax…”

If Calhoun had owned a cock of her own, she was sure that it would have jumped at the thought; as it was, her cunt clenched and she pressed the heel of her hand to Elsa’s entrance to feel her squirm against it. “I think that sounds fair,” she said, and heard her own hoarseness.

Maleficent turned her eyes back to Elsa. “There you have it, then. Show how much you like my cock down your pretty throat, and Calhoun will finally fuck your pussy to climax like you’ve so wanted. Does that sound fair?”

Elsa did not even pause to answer, falling down to wrap her mouth about Maleficent’s cock again. She made eager sounds as she bobbed her head, a fraction lower every time, and taking that as a cue Calhoun switched back to two fingers with which to more easily fuck her. At first, she timed her thrusts to the movement of Elsa’s mouth, but as Elsa’s mouth reached further down and the whining sounds in her throat grew more desperate she increased her pace instead.

Men would kill for the sight. Women too, or at least a fair percentage of them. Elsa’s throat worked around Maleficent’s cock, lips stretched and cheeks taut, hands behind her back and body shaking with the work that it took to stay in place. Calhoun fucked her with her hand, fingers plunging deep, feeling the tremble and the clench of her cunt as she worked closer and closer to orgasm.

With a muffled sound, Elsa slipped her mouth down the last short distance, taking Maleficent to the hilt inside her. Maleficent’s hand curled in her hair and she groaned, arching her back to grind her hips to Elsa’s face, not quite thrusts but shallow shifts.

That moment alone would have made up for many a lonely night in her bunk. But combined with the hot feel of Elsa around her fingers, the way that Elsa’s cunt trembled to her touch, it was like a fire being lit in her own cunt. She slipped the fingers of her left hand inside herself to at least lessen the ache, rubbing the heel of her hand against her clit, but continued plunging her fingers into her queen’s waiting passage, revelling in the feel of it. She’d fucked women enough, but Elsa’s was one of the best cunts to the touch that she’d ever known, or perhaps it was just watching the sheen of sweat on the sway of her back, the flush in her cheeks as she swallowed around Maleficent’s cock, feeling the building tightness of orgasm in her.

Maleficent came first, with a groan, thrusting her hips hard against Elsa’s face. Elsa’s throat worked hard around her, even as some shimmering come beaded at the corner of her mouth and dripped from her lips. As she pulled her mouth away, moaning on each breath, Calhoun shifted the angle of her fingers and seemed to find some new point. At least, she did to judge by the way that Elsa cried out, rocking her hips back harder into Calhoun’s hand as dropped her cheek beside Maleficent’s cock again, moaning and pleading in fractions of words to _please, yes, fuck me, yes, fuck_ –

Elsa screamed as she came, cunt clenching and body bucking as hot liquid squirted from her. It rushed down her legs, against Calhoun’s thigh, and Calhoun added a third finger to hear Elsa scream in pleasure again as it sank home. Her juices splashed across Calhoun’s thighs, across the bed, muscles working around Calhoun’s fingers as the orgasm wrung through her. Calhoun pushed her on, riding through the orgasm, until Elsa’s cries gave way to a moan and she all but nuzzled against Maleficent’s skin.

When Calhoun pulled her fingers away, she could see the fluttering of Elsa’s cunt still, her dripping curls framing it so perfectly. Maleficent snapped her fingers, and the bonds holding Elsa’s hands disappeared, but at first she only drew one round to rest it on the bed beside her.

“Good job I didn’t have my face too close,” said Calhoun, into the breathless silence. “Woulda damn near drowned me there.”

“I’m impressed that you managed that so quickly.” Maleficent was the one to reply, voice rich and warm, cock stretched upwards across her belly to point towards her full breasts. She teased at Elsa’s hair with the points of her nails, but her eyes were on Calhoun. “Elsa is quite… responsive, but it took even me a while to fully realise it.”

“I did have your direction, ma’am,” Calhoun replied. It made Maleficent chuckle, even as Elsa carefully rolled her other arm round as well and pushed up onto her hands and knees.

There was a slight tremble to her movements, and Calhoun fancied that she recognised it as the overwhelming rush of orgasm still sapping her. For a moment, Elsa’s eyes traced Maleficent’s face, desire and adoration still written there, then she blinked in a flutter of eyelashes and turned to look over her shoulder at Calhoun with a more flirtatious, focused gaze. There was something about it that made Calhoun feel a little more like the prey than the predator, but she rather liked that as well.

“It seems you’re quite skilled in such matters, General,” said Elsa. Her voice was hoarse and breathless, and Calhoun felt another pang in her cunt wondering whether it was the work of Maleficent’s cock that had made it sound so. She swayed her hips, making the candlelight glitter on the evidence of her orgasm that still streaked her thighs, and Calhoun could not help one more hungry look. Elsa’s eyes flicked down, then up again. “Why… are you waiting for something?”

Was that a suggestion that she should leave? Calhoun would go willingly enough, hold the memory close and either make good use of her hand or find another body to share her bed with. It would not be as if there were no willing takers. Calhoun raised an eyebrow, though, as Elsa smiled wickedly and looked back to Maleficent.

She raised one hand, brushing up Maleficent’s thigh, delicately light along the length of her cock, then tip-toed up the centre of her chest. “Our guest has done more for me than I had even expected… we really should see to it that she is repaid.”

The images of what she had seen, and the memory of Elsa’s tongue fucking at her cunt, would be more repayment than Calhoun would ever be bold enough to ask for. But she had the sense that Elsa and Maleficent were not done with her yet, and certainly would not complain if there were more to come.

“Oh?” said Maleficent. “Did you have something in mind?”

She bent up one knee so that Elsa could crawl up beside her on the pillows, reclining in elegant curves despite the debauched look of her. Elsa’s hand wrapped around Maleficent’s cock, pumping in slow, even strokes, and though Maleficent did not even glance down the reaction of her cock was immediate and quite predictable. Without Elsa in the way, Calhoun could more clearly see the shape of Maleficent’s cock, the faint lines of the veins that traced its surface, the darker green of the head.

Elsa caught Calhoun’s eye as she stroked Maleficent’s cock once more, then reached up to lick her fingertips. It did not matter that Maleficent’s come was still on her cheeks and chin as well; the way that her tongue traced her finger, the purse of her lips, made Calhoun growl low in her throat and her pussy clench in frustration. She was not even sure of when she had stopped touching herself, somewhere lost in the haze of watching Elsa come.

“I don’t think I should be the only one to benefit from your magic,” said Elsa.

The crudeness was gone from her words, and somehow it made it hotter, the fact that Calhoun had been able to draw the _fucks_ and the desperation from her tongue.

Licking her lips, Calhoun put one hand on her hip. “Well, if Maleficent is good with it, I’m more than happy to do the work.”

Maleficent tilted her head, and smiled, and Calhoun felt more than ever like the prey. “No, no, I think that would be quite unfair after all that you have done.” She swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up; there weren’t too many women taller than Calhoun, but Maleficent was, all controlled powerful lines in contrast to Elsa’s soft curves. Unsure quite how to react, Calhoun stayed still as Maleficent walked around behind her, just following with the turn of her head.

Finally, Maleficent climbed back on the bed again, right behind her. The hairs on the back of Calhoun’s neck stood on end, and her breathing quickened slightly, as the points of nails traced across the small of her back and down over one buttock.

“I think it’s about time that you allowed _me_ do to the work instead.”

A hand between her shoulders pushed her forwards, and Calhoun shouted out as she barely caught herself on her hands. She was about to protest – she had always preferred to be on top, to ride a cock rather than be ridden by it – but then Maleficent’s nails were raking down her back, almost on the verge of pain but not quite reaching it, and the head of her cock brushed against Calhoun’s cunt.

Her shout settled to a vague, aroused groan. Maleficent pressed her nails a little harder and rubbed her cock along Calhoun’s slit, and Calhoun rocked back against the hot pressure. The hot shaft smoothed all along her cunt, head rubbing at her clit, and she rocked back against it as eagerly as any ready slut.

“It seems my terms are accepted,” said Maleficent, sounding vaguely amused.

“If I’d known fae could manage this,” Calhoun replied, trying to line up her cunt with Maleficent’s cock in the most obvious invitation she could manage with her mouth otherwise busy. “I’d have sought out their beds sooner.”

Either by chance or acknowledgement, Maleficent slipped the head of her cock inside. Calhoun moaned and clenched around it, the thickness stretching out to just the right point, just as she liked it. Part of her wondered whether that was some part of Maleficent’s magic as well, for it to fit so perfectly, but on the other hand she had always felt that if she was going to bother with a cock, it had damn well better be a large one.

She closed her eyes and sank back as Maleficent thrust forwards. Even as wet as she was, even so slick that her fingers had barely given her friction, she felt it as Maleficent filled her, consumed her, cock spreading her open almost as if it might split her in two. She groaned as the walls of her pussy seemed to smoulder with the touch, iron-hard fingers on her hips guiding her back until she felt Maleficent’s hips flush against her ass, and the desperate, aching fullness of Maleficent’s cock reaching right to the depths of her but only teasing, enough to tantalise but not to hurt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all that she could manage, trying not to sag to her elbows. Whether it was just how turned on she was from watching Elsa come, or whether there was something more to fairy fluids, she could not say, but it was as if she could feel every outline of Maleficent inside her. Her cunt stretched tight around every inch, every vein and ripple rubbing her inner walls, every fucking sensitive point which her fingers could only ever reach one at a time all lit up at once like a fucking bonfire.

In her gut, she damn well knew that there was some of Maleficent’s magic involved. Otherwise there was no way that this cock just happened to be so perfectly-shaped for her cunt.

One of Maleficent’s hands slipped around her hip, down over the taut lines of her lower abdomen, to brush through the golden hairs and pluck at her hard clit. The slightest twitch made her hips buck, which only served to make her more aware of the shape of the cock inside her and _fuck_ , she was going to lose her mind just from the volleys of pleasure and Maleficent had not even _moved_.

“Hell fucking _dammit_ how do you get any work done for the kingdom that isn’t from this bed,” she managed to say, the words squeezed out through her breathlessness. Maleficent still had not moved, had just slowly and insistently stroked at her clit, and it felt as if it had been going on forever even though Calhoun was sure it had only been a few touches. She felt like there were coils in her back, in her thighs, winding tight towards orgasm but achingly slowly.

She managed to look up as Elsa shifted, all silken limbs, to roll onto her back. Even with her thighs now resting together the view was fine, her feet just in front of Calhoun giving way to the bare lines of her legs, pale curls between them not quite hiding the flush or the wetness of her cunt, then upwards to her pink-marked breasts still with tiny splatters of wax here and there. She ran one fingertip beneath the curve of her lips, then licked it clean, her eyes never leaving Calhoun’s.

“Believe me, it’s taken years of practice,” she purred.

Then Maleficent _moved_ , and for a moment it was like Calhoun’s thoughts went blank. The delicious drag of touch all through her cunt, from depths to entrance, was like a wave of pleasure washing over her. She moaned shamelessly, head thrown back, then was jolted forwards with a yelp of pleasure as Maleficent thrust firmly back into her.

 _Fuck_ it was something, a cock just right to fill her without going that bit too long. It was like filling a glass to the brim with pure heat, and she felt the rushing wetness of her own arousal beading on her cunt, splattering on her thighs.

“So, General,” said Maleficent, without even the faintest hitch to her voice even as she was buried to the hilt in Calhoun’s cunt. “Do you think you can take,” she drew back, “what I have to offer?”

Another thrust, and Calhoun’s knees felt like mud and her elbows like quicksand, and she braced herself off the bed as her clit seemed to throb with arousal and her whole body shuddered. “Yes, ma’am,” she said.

The last time a man had wanted her to call him _sir_ , she had laughed in his face and walked out of the room. But Maleficent drew the word from her lips, and it felt good to say it again, of her own choice and not because of some fancy sword or some chance of birth that didn’t give a damn whether or not you knew how to fight. Maleficent had earned her army, and Calhoun felt breathlessly liberated to admit it to her.

“I can’t hear you.”

Another draw back, another thrust. Calhoun grunted with the effort just of staying on her hands and knees as pleasure jolted through her. “Yes, ma’am!”

And then she realised that Maleficent had only toyed with her.

The next thrust was hard and sharp, so that it felt like it snapped the air from Calhoun’s lungs to replace it with some strange rush of lust. She could feel the heat spreading, from her toes to her fingertips, as Maleficent fucked her hard and sure and it was all that Calhoun could do to take the slaps of flesh on flesh and the driving rhythm of Maleficent’s cock inside her. Every inch of her was on fire, fire that sparked afresh in her cunt with each thrust, that spread along every fraction of her skin. Even the release of the pressure against her clit did not matter, not when it was because Maleficent’s hands were gripping firmly at her hips, the better to fuck her hard and sure into the bed.

Her elbows gave way as the pleasure built, and she fell to her forearms, gasping for breath as it seemed like every muscle in her body was tightening in anticipation. And still Maleficent fucked her, relentless, as Calhoun squeezed her eyes closed and lost herself to the perfect discomfort of Maleficent’s cock.

It almost burned. She was not even sure whether it was pleasure or pain, so intense was it becoming. Maleficent’s hands tightened on her hips and Calhoun pressed her face to the sheets, fighting not to let her breaths become sobs. She could not even find words, no matter how desperately she wanted to beg for her completion, to be allowed to crash into the orgasm that was creeping through her limbs, lurking like the shadow at her back, but never quite reaching her.

She arched her back as if the offer would make it plainer, than muffled a scream as the angle of Maleficent’s thrusts changed and without warning she was seeing stars behind her eyes. She could not count the starbursts of pleasure, each one like a musketball firing beneath her skin, teetering on the edge but never more, overwhelming in their intensity.

Without warning, without Maleficent’s firm grip ever leaving her hips, fingers fell upon her clit. Just the touch was enough to send her spiralling into orgasm, crying out into the sheets as an earthquake of pleasure wracked through her and took with it any sense of her own body. White flashed behind her eyes, and her hearing filled with rushing so intense she could not even hear her own voice, even though she could feel herself crying out hoarsely. She felt herself going all but limp, felt the bite of Maleficent’s nails keeping her hips high and her ass presented, felt her muscles shudder to liquidity and even her hands uncurl from their fists.

Finally, achingly, Maleficent’s pace began to slow, in time with the slowing circles that Elsa, fuck, yes, it had to be Elsa, was drawing around her clit. Calhoun tried to regain the strength in her shoulders again, in her hips, to brace herself to the slower roll, but it felt like every thrust of Maleficent’s cock was another aftershock of pleasure that made her jolt and gasp and lose her grip upon her thoughts again.

Maleficent pulled out, and Calhoun groaned at how cold it suddenly felt, how the clenches of her cunt came down against nothing. She was rolled over onto her back in one firm shove, and did not even care for trying to fight it, body still soft and pulsing in the wake of coming so hard. If there was anyone who was going to manhandle her like that, it was damn well going to be her queens. Calhoun craned her neck upwards to see Maleficent kneeling between her legs still, cock hard and shining wet and glimmering, hair artlessly tousled around her shoulders but nothing more at all. There was not even a sheen of sweat on her.

“Hell,” said Calhoun. It came out a croak. She felt as if she’d been fucked a dozen times over, not just once, as if she wanted nothing more than to sleep for a damn week. Or perhaps just sleep a night, and come to get fucked like that again the next day, because if that was an experience she ever got to relive then she was not going to miss the chance for it. “I’ve met folks before I wouldn’t trust with a damn cock, don’t know what to do with it, but you deserve that one.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Maleficent said, smile toying at the corners of her mouth. Calhoun wondered, idly, what it would be like to wrap her hands around her horns. Probably better to keep thoughts like that to herself, though. “But now, Calhoun, I find myself wondering whether, having done you such a service, it is about time that you repaid me.”

Not her pussy, Calhoun supposed, or Maleficent would have found it easy enough to finish there while Calhoun was still in the depths of orgasm beneath her. She wasn’t sure a cock that substantial would be easy in her ass, but she’d gladly enough give it a go, and she was just eyeing it thoughtfully when Maleficent cleared her through.

“Your mouth, general,” she said, words bald. The simplicity of them sent a shiver down Calhoun’s spine, the cool and unflustered tone from a woman so clearly aroused, reptilian-still eyes seeming to bore straight into her.

There wasn’t a damn officer that she had taken orders from without deciding herself whether she thought they were the right ones. But three words from Maleficent’s mouth and she would have dropped to her knees on the hard stone floor to see to her desires.

But instead, Maleficent lay down, sideways across the bed in a smooth recline. She propped her head in one hand, draped the other across her bent knee, and did not need to say more but slightly purse her lips, as if amused. Her cock rested against her thigh, leaving a shimmering streak of come.

Calhoun licked her lips, took the hint, and twisted so that she was lying closer. She tucked up her knees to keep them from draping over the side of the bed as she lay alongside Maleficent’s leg, breasts to her thigh, where she could lean easily on one arm to raise her head to Maleficent’s cock.

She wrapped one hand around it, stroking the length not because it in any way needed it but just for the feel of the hot smooth skin in her hand. Maleficent’s thigh was strong and warm against Calhoun’s chest as she leaned over and took the head of the cock into her mouth.

Her first thought was the reminder that _fuck_ , it was large. Large enough that she could feel it in the stretch of her lips and the ache of her jaw. Enough that her hand could not wrap all the way around it. But that thought was quickly pushed from her mind, and she made a muffled sound of surprised as she tasted not just the salt-skin taste of herself but the fresh crisp taste of what had to be Maleficent, as clear as morning dew with just a hint of sweetess to it.

She drew her lips back again, so that the tip of her tongue was just touching the skin, and was struck as well by the _intensity_ of the feeling on her skin. In her cunt it had been one thing, and she had assumed that it had been her desperate arousal and how perfectly Maleficent’s cock had fit her, but now it felt as if she could _feel_ her lips, her tongue, more intensely than she had before.

She dipped her mouth again, letting Maleficent’s cock slide back between her lips and along her tongue, brushing the roof of her mouth. Each touch was silken-sweet, and her head threatened to spin with the alien rush of pleasure that it gave her.

Gasping, she paused, then shifted the grip of her hand around the shaft and tilted her head to take in as much of Maleficent’s cock as she could. It sent thrills down her tired body, warm rushes through her languid muscles, and she found herself breathing more quickly again as she drew her tongue back up to the tip, running it over the head as the taste of Maleficent’s come thrilled against her.

Maleficent’s hand curled into her hair. The last person who had tried that had almost ended up with a broken wrist for their efforts. But Maleficent’s cock was as sweet as the taste of spring, and when the hand guided her head back downwards again Calhoun allowed it to do so. Right to the back of her mouth; she had never been able to do as she had just seen Elsa manage, take a cock into her throat, but she used her hand to make up for it and stroke the base of Maleficent’s shaft.

“My, my,” Maleficent purred, the words dim and far-off as Calhoun left wet, sloppy streaks around her skin. “It seems you are not without skill either, Calhoun.”

Calhoun did not quite reply, so much as groan, the sound reverberating through her cunt even as she worked her tongue along Maleficent’s cock. Maleficent hissed through her teeth, and her hand tightened in Calhoun’s hair; she gave a shallow thrust into Calhoun’s mouth, and Calhoun was almost caught off-guard by the feeling of it, tingling-intense and sweet all the way to the back of her tongue. She gasped for breath as Maleficent drew back, only to thrust again, made shallow by Calhoun’s hand but dripping wet with her come, Calhoun’s own juices, and Calhoun’s spit now pooling on her tongue.

Still, she wanted more, the taste, the sensation. Calhoun pumped faster with her hand, not quite in time with Maleficent’s thrusts, and tilted her head to run her mouth along the side of Maleficent’s cock. It almost seemed to thrum on her lips, as if she could feel her own blood rushing through her skin. But then Maleficent’s hand tightened in Calhoun’s hair and Maleficent’s cock was back in her mouth, almost choking-large, overwhelming her senses and glittering on her tongue.

She moaned, murmured, shapeless sounds as Maleficent thrust into her hand and her mouth, with obscene wet slaps whenever skin met skin. The mixture of their juices was trickling down her chin, between her fingers as she pumped, and it smelled as sweet as it tasted, pleasure rushing in her head as Maleficent rutted into her mouth.

It did not seem to take long, or at least, it did not take long enough, not enough of the taste of Maleficent’s cock and the pleasure that seemed to stretch out from her mouth all the way down to her cunt. But then Maleficent thrust harder into her mouth than before, with a single groan, and came hot and rushing against the roof of Calhoun’s mouth.

The rush of pleasure from it was like the ghost of an orgasm itself, and Calhoun tried to gasp but was left with Maleficent’s come dripping from her lips before she hastily thought to swallow it. The sweetness was a warm rush in her throat, as pleasurable as the warmth of good wine, and Calhoun found herself drinking greedily, still moving her hand as if she might wring more of the sweet taste of fae from her.

She felt spurt after spurt fill her mouth, until finally it seemed to finish, and she swallowed down what she could even if she was breathless and her lips still dripped wet, even if there was a wet smacking sound as she pulled her mouth away again and turned to look up to Maleficent’s pleased, predator’s smile.

A cool hand ran up Calhoun’s spine, and for once she did not jump at the unexpected touch. Elsa’s breasts brushed against her back, then she reached around to wipe at Calhoun’s chin.

“Well?” said Elsa, voice teasing. “What do you think? Was I right in my choice?”

“Of course, I could never but say that you have fine taste,” said Maleficent. There was a hint of breathlessness to her voice, the slightest swollen look to her red lips, and Calhoun felt a flush of pride that she had been able to put it there. Settling her hips back fully to the bed again, she too ran a hand along Calhoun’s jaw. This one, though, was more the sleek touch of a nail, almost dangerous along the line of bone. “But yes, I believe you were quite right in your choices.”

“I’m glad to hear that I meet your standards,” said Calhoun, managing something approaching a smirk. It felt justified, as Elsa lay down behind her, hand running down Calhoun’s side, and Maleficent’s spent cock lay flaccid and content against her belly.

“Mmmm.” Elsa rested her hand on Calhoun’s hip. “So how _would_ you feel about this not being the only time you share our bed?”

It was not in Calhoun’s nature to be uncertain, or to question, but she did glance over her shoulder to be sure that there was no dark edge to Elsa’s smile, no wicked look in her eyes. But indeed there was not, and Maleficent had said right from the beginning that Calhoun was too important to their army to even risk her, let alone to do harm to her themselves.

“I’d be honoured,” she drawled. “Long as I don’t have to be the one to clean up the mess.”

Maleficent chuckled. “Really? After all that you have seen of our magic, you think we have not worked out a way to do that?”

“Glad to hear that, too,” said Calhoun, glad that Maleficent sounded amused still and there seemed to be no risk of offence. “So I guess that means that I’m keeping my memory of this intact.”

“Unless there is some reason you would wish to forget it.”

“Oh hell, no.” The words sprung forth before Calhoun even thought about it, and she felt as well as heard Elsa laugh. “Best damn fuck I’ve ever had, I ain’t giving that up willingly.”

“Well then;” a smile teased at the corner of Maleficent’s mouth again. “I suppose that gives us a challenge for next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is open to further chapters or sequels, so I am open to prompts/requests in the comments, but I can't make promises about filling them (or, at least, filling them _quickly_.)
> 
> (As the actress said to the bishop?)
> 
> There's Elsa's magic, Maleficent's magic, and I'm pretty damn hard to squick in terms of kinks so, y'know, it doesn't hurt to ask and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
